santa claus is coming to town
by yaoist secret
Summary: You better watch out ,You better not cry ,Better not pout ,I'm telling you why... He's always watching you mejor presta atencion, mejor que no llores, mejor que no hagas pucheros, te diré porque... EL siempre está mirandote. OC -ONESHOT- APTO PARA TODO PUBLICO FELICES FIESTAS Y APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE!


SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN

silent hill no me pertenence, ni el villancico de este "songfic". espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

_**You better watch out**__**  
**__**You better not cry**__**  
**__**Better not pout**__**  
**__**I´m telling you why…**_

**  
**  
apenas había logrado alejarse de la pesadilla…  
ya había estado en el pueblo maldito…. y había logrado salir de él… sin embargo llevaba a alguien detrás de si… lo había arrastrado como una persona normal hubiese arrastrado una sombra. años… intentado de recuperar se de ese hecho, con terapia que no servía, por el hecho de que no podía decir toda la verdad.

la policía y la justicia creyeron la versión más sencilla un hombre que bebió de más y se perdió…. apareciendo aturdido en medio del camino. en sus manos temblaban las pastillas, ansiolíticos, pastillas para dormir y antidepresivos…. parecía una bomba para cualquier mente… y él aun así no podía pegar un ojo… esos sueños…  
cada vez más fuertes mientras más se acercaba ese día en el almanaque.

-:- es normal ese deterioro… después de todo la navidad altera a cualquiera…- dijo la terapeuta cruzada de brazos y suspiró, ella misma se preguntaba porque había escogido esta carrera, su sueño habían sido siempre las bellas artes.  
-:- el día se acerca…. mi sangre se congela dentro de mis venas….- trago saliva y se quedó mirándola, la mujer solo comenzó a anotar.- deje de escribir!... le hablo en serio…. lo tengo pisándome los tatoles… ayúdeme… se lo suplico….  
-:- así no progresamos…- dijo al mujer indiferente a la palidez de su paciente. poniéndose de pie y dejando el anotador a un lado, pero con el bolígrafo con el que jugaba en su mano izquierda- quien le agarra por los talones?  
-:-…. esta cerca…- susurró y se miró las espaldas, el enorme ventanal mostraba el cielo nublado- él sabe lo que hago…. no puedo decir mucho más….  
-:- no puede?..- preguntó la terapeuta golpeándose suavemente el mentón con la punta de su bolígrafo.- usted no quiere…. parece que le cae bien su pensión por discapacidad… por eso no quiere hacer la terapia….- dedujo el por su cuenta.  
-:- No es eso! ÉL sabe todo lo que hago….  
-:- sin embargo "él" no parece molesto de que usted haga terapia….. usted está curado…- dijo ella- espero en un par de días verlo trabajando… - revisó la historia clínica- oh… un orfanato?... estarán alegres de verlo con las navidades tan cercanas….  
-:- eso es todo?...- dijo él temblando, ahora estaba realmente solo-  
-:- si…- se acomodó sus gafas delgadas y de un plateado brillante, que enmarcaban sus ojos castaños de una tonalidad que nunca antes había visto.- procure pasar las fiestas con su familia….

sin saludar se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y salió del edificio con los ojos pegados a sus zapatos. cada vez lo tenía más cerca. eran las 3 de la tarde, pero para él estaba tan obscuro como medianoche. podía escuchar sus pasos detrás de él, dándole cacería. se mordió la lengua y siguió avanzando. empujando a los otros peatones apurado por hacer las compras de navidad.

-:- oh! por favor ayuda! esta detrás de mí!...- gritó un par de veces pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie le daba ni un poco de importancia.

llego a las puertas de un hotel que calificaría con estrellas negativas. sacó las llaves de su cuarto del bolsillo y se enfrascó en lo que había sido su hogar desde el accidente. realmente no había esperanza para él?  
hundió las uñas en el sillón maltrecho y contuvo el aire… una puñalada lo cruzaba completo y era la certeza de que él lo atraparía, y que nadie lo notaría jamás. era momento de regresar a la raíz de su problema y volver a verse la cara con ese demonio rojo..

salió del hotel dejando su equipaje dentro del cuarto, no tenía mucho que perder y no pensaba pagar la abultada deuda de tantos meses. tomó su coche y se arrojo a las congestionadas calles de la ciudad tenía muy claro su destino…. las luces y los árboles de navidad…. villancicos en las esquinas, villancicos en las parroquias, villancicos en los negocios, en los teatros, en las cafeterías….

en el cruce peatonal un hombre disfrazado de santa pedía donaciones para los desamparados…. pero él apenas lo notó cuando lo golpeó con su automóvil… ya que sus ojos estaban solo en el semáforo… esperando a que diera el verde. escucho a ese sujeto insultándole y a su sombra un paso más cerca de él… de él mismo recriminándole que era una mala persona.  
no tenía tiempo para detenerse… además no podía bajarse del vehículo… siguió su camino en cuanto el hombre se hizo a un lado.

de lado a lado del dial no había una sola canción que no se relacionase con el final de diciembre… y personas deseando lo mejor a otro a través de la radio, cuando solamente deberían enviar una tarjeta….

el pueblo no quedaba tan lejos… ye so le hacía acelerar… quizás con la esperanza de no ve runa curva y morir en un accidente de transito, no tenía el coraje de matarse a si mismo. si bien había llorado para que eso sucediese más de una vez.

_**He´s making a list**__**  
**__**And checking it twice;  
**_**  
**

en el camino pensaba en las ironías que tenía su vida… tantos años trabajando como consejero en un orfanato… ya hora que él necesitaba perder miedo no había nadie capaz de ayudarle… estaba solo…. cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía ese siseo encima… lo había visto con claridad …. intentaba de huir de sus garras… y sin embargo no podía….. ya ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos…. la estación de radio se vio consumida por la estática.. y él no movió el dial… sabía que era lo que sucedía y temblaba de horror sabiendo que estaba tan cerca. una figura se cruzó delante de él y giró el volante a toda prisa, el sujeto del sombrero terminado en punta.

el giro del volante fue tan violento y el auto iba tan rápido que lo hizo girar varias veces y descarrilar, cayendo por el costado, entre los árboles y los arbustos, hasta que un añoso pino lo detuvo haciendo añicos la puerta del acompañante y estallando los vidrios contiguos.

bañado en cristales salió del automóvil. tocándose el cuerpo, comprobando que estaba con vida. y al mirar el arenero que tenia a unos escasos metros se sintió desorientado ¡donde estaba?...- avanzó un poco más encontrándose con juegos abandonados y muñecos destrozados y viejos…. había llegado al orfanato por la parte trasera.

_**Gonna find out Who´s naughty and nice  
**__  
_  
avanzó empujando la puerta de atrás…. que no tenia llave… las luces del pasillo parpadeaban intermitentes…. y las cucarachas caminaban pro el piso y las paredes.  
-:- …. ya no se esconden como antes…. - se murmuró preocupado y siguió avanzando.  
en la planta baja estaban los espacios comunes… por lo que no esperaba encontrase a nadie… no entró ni en el almacén ni en la cocina.. solo fie directo a la sala… ese espacio cálido que les daba a los visitantes la sensación de confort. pero las plantas de la entrada estaban muertas y uno de los jarrones que las contenía estaba destrozado. levantó uno de los trozos del suelo. que había pasado mientras él no estaba?... al levantarse giró la cabeza y vio el cuadro del fundador del lugar. el vidrio tenía una extraña inscripción

-:- "You better watch out"?... -tragó saliva y cerró los ojos tiritando como un animal mojado por la lluvia y corrio escaleras arriba estaba en el primer piso. abrió al puerta donde debían de estar los encargados, pero no había ni un alma…. en la camilla que había a un costado había un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana..

-:- mierda… esto no puede estar pasando….- se cubrió la boca con la mano… de repente le olor a descomposición inundo el cuarto.. y noto entonces las moscas.. en el techo.. sobre los muebles… rondando la camilla… se acuclilló sentía que podía vomitar…. bajo el escritorio vio una nota que leyó desde la distancia " You better not cry  
Better not pout"

se puso despacio de pie y se acercó unos pasos… curioso por descubrir quien estaba ahí. pero sintió la puerta azotarse y se dio vuelta, notando un mensaje hecho levantando la pintura  
-:- He is coming…. -susurró y se acercó a la puerta. que no pudo abrir, estaba cerrada desde el otro lado.- abre la puerta!... abre la puerta!...- mientras más gritaba más se le agotaba le aire y se veía obligado a respirar aquel hedor ,por lo que se acercó a la ventana para sacar la cabeza y respirar. notando que podía usar una de las ramas y de ahí ingresar por las ventanas de los cuartos. cuando sus dos pies estuvieron en las ramas recordó los ojos curioso mirándole desde esa ventana mientras hacia los informes… trabajar en el orfanato era difícil. mirarle todos los días las caras, sabiendo que esperaban por una familia, y él solo haciendo su papeleo y dándole consejos. preguntándose cuál de ellos sería el próximo Walter Sullivan, o si alguno llegaría a apenas a ser una persona común.

se acercó a la ventana. y esta estaba cerrada también. la pateo y sacudió los postigos. peor no había voluntad que la hiciera ceder a pesar de lo podrida que se veía la madera. en un arrebato el dio una patada más, pero solo rebotó hacia atrás. tambaleándose y cayendo del árbol. luego del golpe de su cabeza en el suelo perdió el conocimiento.

_**He sees you when you´re sleeping**_**  
**

abre los ojos de repente. agitado, con unas pesadas telas sobre su cuerpo. en parte esta inmovilizado y cuando quiere moverse escucha que hay gente en donde sea que está. y prefiere quedarse quieto. mientras sus corazón se dispara y huele sangre que ruega que no sea la suya.  
- muy malo! que malo!- se escuchaba en el cuarto. y una risa carrasposa- este niño ha sido bueno…. pero el año pasado fue una pesadilla… así que sigue siendo malo… y aquí… otro niño malo… otro más…  
-no son niños malos!:..- se sentó de repente y se dio con que no había nadie en el cuarto. que estaba en una de las camas del sótano. se levantó adolorido y buscó el interruptor de la luz. al accionarlo se dio cuenta que había estado solo sobre la armazón de la cama y que habían muchos muebles amontonados… mucha humedad y sangre vieja… seca en todas partes. se tocó al nuca y encontró ahí un poco de su propia sangre… y recordó que había caído de un árbol. corrio escaleras arriba y se sujetó de la puerta del sótano. tirando y empujando, intentando de hacerla ceder. pero no podía. la cerradura estaba rota.

-:- por el amor de dios! abran la puerta! dios! abran la puerta! hola!? me quede dentro!_ dijo mientras arañaba la madera y la golpeaba rogando con que esa pesadilla terminase-

_**He knows when you´re awake**_

se da la vuelta y camina hasta un escritorio. una linterna alumbraba unas hojas amarillentas. donde habían mucho nombres, era una planilla ordenada de forma alfabética. con las edades ninguna mayor a los 12 años. y a su lado un lápiz rojo, marcando "malo" junto a cada nombre. habían muchos papeles… todos tenían las mismas inscripciones a mano. cuando las hojas se le escaparon de las manos y cayeron al piso le llamó al atención un bollo de papel de una antigüedad aun mayor .  
-:- "respirar profundo siempre es la respuesta… en la respiración adecuada está la salida de cualquier embrollo" -leyó el papel-  
miró hacia arriba y respiró hondo , intentando de creer en esas palabras tan trilladas. hasta que de repente nota algo extraño en el techo. y asustado aunque preparado para cualquier locura ilumina la zona con la linterna. viendo el ducto de aire con la rejilla corrida.

el amobalmiento podrido y manchado sirvió a la perfección como escalera una vez que puso todo en orden . aunque claro. el ducto era increíblemente pequeño y su cuerpo apenas si entraba; aun así intentó, apenas asomando su cabeza. encontrando una llave.

salió de inmediato de ahí, alegre. con la llave que intentó poner en la cerradura del sotano. peor al puerta en efecto estaba rota y la lleve no ingresaba. por loq ue cualquie intento de salir por esa puerta era improbable.

**He knows if you´ve been bad or good**

molesto tomo una silla y al aventó contra la puerta, reiterando el movimiento las veces necesarias hasta que la puerta cayó, dejando ver un corredor de metal oxidado y mallas metálicas, donde se veía solo vacío mas allá de ellas, su corazón se encogió, al pisar esos alambres el rechinido era infernal, como si fueran a cortarse debido al peso. miró hacia abajo, pero todo era una sola caída libre. metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un par de monedas dejándolas caer se acuclilló para intentar de oír cuando caían, y ene se momento la llave también se precipitó al vacío  
-mierda!...- dijo viendo como el destello se perdía, consumido por la obscuridad, era exactamente igual que en esas pesadillas, donde la noche se tragaba el día… su salida se perdía en lo profundo del obscuridad… para siempre.  
su ira le hizo dar un golpe al suelo, haciendo que varios alambres se corten y parte de la estructura se despegue de su sitio, dejándolo pendiendo de esa rejilla, donde la obscuridad podía comerlo, intentaba de no sacudir su cuerpo, peor el balanceo de su desesperación hacia chirriar el metal y le daba pocas esperanzas de sobrevida-

**He knows if you´ve been bad or good****  
****So be good for goodness sake!**

-mierda! no quiero morir así!- comenzó a desesperase. y intentar de trepar por lo que quedaba de pasillo. así, por debajo de la rejilla. un paso, dos pasos… pero sus dedos dolían y seguía oyendo los alambres chillar, cerró los ojos unos instantes, pero se escuchaban ahora unos pasos acercándose, lentos y sin ritmo particular, como de quien camina borracho. y quien fuera que caminase solo repetía el vocablo "malo"  
y después de pensarlo mejor no eran pasos de borracho, sino de alguien que traía arrastrando algo probablemente de su peso, solo podía oírlo decir "malo, malo" mientras avanzaba, y el peso de lo que arrastraba hacia perder la estabilidad a toda la estructura- ayuda por favor!... gimoteaba mientras sus dedos ya dolían de estar así y no parecía haber salida. el solo pensar que el demonio rojo de cabeza triangular se le acercaría… comenzó a temblar y se mordió los labios. soltando los alambres que lo aferraban a la vida, no quería volver a tenerlo cerca. había sido malo….

**You better watch out!****  
****You better not cry****  
****Better not pout****  
****I´m telling you why**

**he's always watching you…..  
**

la policía notifico sobre el cadáver del hombre que se había ido sin pagar de un hotel. había sido hallado en su sitio de trabajo, en la sala de personal, con las manos llenas de oxido. en su boca y bolsillos había carbón; muy a tono con el incremento en las tazas de suicidio que se presentan en navidad…

el detective vio en el suelo un garabato de niños, donde se dibujaba a un hombre, perseguido por otro ser rojo con una bolsa enorme a cuestas y una lectura corta "el demonio rojo deja carbón a los que no creen en él y les enciuende fuego en el infierno. no existe llave"  
-sucede algo detective?... - preguntó un policía al verle con el papel.  
-no. niños y sus ocurrencias… dijo viendo como se llevaban el cadáver y mirando de nuevo el dibujo-

* * *

END!

espero les haya gustado…. me inspiré en el villancico que le dá nombre al fic… me parecio escalofriante desde que lo escuche con atencion la primera vez XD

estaba pensando en escribir un fic de este desafortunado protagonista…. pero no estoy segura… saludos feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! aun que con suerte viene el apocalipsis zombie! XD


End file.
